<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>о, профессор by glassnikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101781">о, профессор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki'>glassnikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Professor!Bucky, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought taking Russian was going to be boring and stuffy. But who knew the teacher was the best part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>о, профессор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, Professor,” You close the heavy oak behind you, hoping he doesn’t notice the tug at your skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your written essay was quite...informative Miss Y/L/N.” He held the bundle in between those thick fingers. God, how would those hands would feel on your skin? He tousled the curls before staring you down with those piercing blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ой как я болею за своего профессора,” lust coated each syllable as you sauntered to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“о, как моему ученику еще есть чему поучиться,”  His hands hooked just behind your knees, standing swiftly to place you on his desk, drinking in the thigh of his body between your thighs.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Skirts had become a staple of your outfits and today incorporated one of his favorites exemplified with a lack of panties, taken by him in the office hours prior to class. Normally, you were the picture of pristine and proper ladylike behavior. However, your brattiness had cut you off a rising orgasm you attempted to ride out on his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here you were, front row with legs spread to give him a good view of your dripping center, occasionally dropping your hand under it to swirl around your arousal and lick them clean. His attention is captive to you only, leading to a shortened class and the desk pressing into your thighs as his thrusts push you further and further against it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <span>A few drinks in a club, music coursing through your body as the cold night air rushed around you. His warm arms pulled you into the alley a block over, hands greedy to remove the skintight dress. His was even more delectable, full black outfit with an accompanying leather jacket.  Grabbing him by those lapels, his back hit the brick wall as your knees touched the cobblestone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands gripped into your hair, throwing his head back when given no subtle to his member being fully taken in by your warm mouth. A string of swears, both Russian and English,  adorned calls of your name until you felt him shutter and the thick ropes shoot down your throat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ой как я болею за своего профессора: Oh how I ache for my professor</p><p>о, как моему ученику еще есть чему поучиться:Oh how my student has so much left to learn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>